The Wall
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a part of my The Fiction Squad story. Hunter is a burned out rocker that experiences bizarre events. Rated M for safety.
1. When the Tigers Broke Free Part 1

Note: I decided to change the name to The Wall. Also, I'll be doing a similar idea from the movie Pink Floyd The Wall, but I'm going to change a few things. I own nothing

In a hotel, a cheeta is sitting in a chair watching an old show that he used to watch all the time. It shows he has a cigarette in his left hand and almost looks like he was stoned. His eyes were bloodshot. The cheeta's name is Hunter. He's a rockstar that has an addiction to drugs. Little did he know that it was slowly screwing up his mind. A maid is heard sweeping in the background. He all of the sudden had a flashback to when his dad was killed in World War 2.

In the flashback, we see his dad, lighting up a lamp and explosions are heard in the background. Hunter's father's name was Killer. Killer was a Captain of a platoon that was resting for the night. He is seen lighting a cigarette.

_It was just before dawn, one miserable morning in black 'forty four._

Killer then got his revolver and dumped all the bullets out of his revolver and cleaned each hole.

_When the forward commander was told to sit tight, when he asked that his men be withdrawn._

Killer then checked each hole to see if there was anything was in it.

_And the Generals gave thanks, as the other ranks, held back the enemy tanks for a while. And the Anzio bridgehead, was held for the price, of a few hundred ordinary lives._

Killer then reloaded his revolver and wondered what was going to happen in the war. A lamp is seen and then it switches to Hunter, as a kid running through the fields.

Back to the present, Hunter was still in the same position he was in. And the maid stopped sweeping. We then see Hunter's eye twitch. And the maid started knocking on his door. The maid then got her keys and started to unlock it and Hunter's eyes widened.

A/N: Sorry for the short intro. I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


	2. In the Flesh?

Note: I own nothing

The maid opens the door revealing it is Gear and at the same time Hunter sees a bunch of fictional characters trying to burst through the door with chains on it. Hunter's eyes widen seeing it all happen in his head after seeing a riot on TV. Then the door opens breaking the chain and a bunch of fictional characters charging and shouting and it switches to solders running and being shot at.

Security vehicles are seen on the streets and the security force was Cortex's human-like cyborgs are seen arresting the fictional characters that were in the riot. Some are being beat, some are doing as they are said and some were trying to run away. Blood was on some of them. Some tried to struggle to get free. And it also switches to seeing solders running and being fired at again. It goes back and forth until we see a solder on the ground.

It switches to Hunter as a leader of a Neo Nazi group waring a Nazi-like uniform. The flags show crossed hammers in a circle that is white in the top half and red on the bottom half and the rest of the flag was black. Hunter is on a platform and in front of a bunch of his followers.

_So ya thought ya might like to go to the show?_

_To feel the warm thrill of confusion that space cadet glow_

_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?_

_Is this not what you expected to see?_

_If you want to find what's behind these cold eyes_

_You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise_

It goes back to seeing solders running and being fired at by an enemy plane that has a dark dragon symbol on it. Then we see Hunters dad, Killer go up to the radio trying to contact command. Then an airplane sound can be heard. Killer turns around and when he sees it he screams and it blows up the bunker he was in. It then shows Killer on the ground dead.

Then Gear opens the door and comes in and asks "House keeping. Do you need anything cleaned?". Hunter just keeps staring at the TV. Gear then walks up to him to try and get his attention. Hunter looks at Gear and slowly shakes his head. Gear then walks out of the room and checks on the other residents in the hotel.


	3. The Thin Ice

Note: I own nothing

Hunter continued watching TV. Then he finally got up and turned it off. Then he went to an empty pool outside and swam. He was floating on his back just staring at the sky. Then he had another flashback.

In the flashback, we see medics taking care of the wounded and burying the dead.

_Moma loves her baby and dady loves you too_

We see a bunch of solders all wrapped up in bandages and bloodstained. Dirt was on the solders. We also see a solder sobbing and another one in pain. Others obviously felt the same. War brings nothing but pain.

_And the sea may look warm to you baby and the sky my look blue_

_Ooh Babe_

_Ooh baby blue_

We now see the remaining solders walking off to war as the sun sets.

_Ooh Babe_

We are back with Hunter on his back in the water still staring at the sky.

_If you should go skating on the thin ice of modern life_

_Dragin behind you a silent reproach and a million tear stained eyes_

_Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice appears under your feet_

_Just slip out of your depth and out of your mind with your fear flowing out behind you as you claw on thin ice_

Hunter then starts to freak out remembering his father. He tries to forget but it still comes back. He then sees an explosion and freaks out again and finally calms down. Hunter then says to himself "Fuck this shit" then gets out of the pool and dries off. He walks back to the TV and turns it back on.


	4. Another Brick in the Wall Part 1

Note: I own nothing

As Hunter continues to watch TV he then has another flashback when he was a kid.

In the flashback, we see an inside of a church and flags on the sides of the chairs. All have a symbol of an ally that they were with against the the dark army.

_Daddy's flown across the ocean_

_Leaving just a memory_

_Snapshot in the family album_

We see kid Hunter checking out the flags and playing with a toy plane while his mom was praying, crying and blowing her nose.

_Daddy, what else did you leave for me?_

_Daddy what'd you leave behind for me?_

_All in all was just a brick in the wall_

_All in all it was all just bricks in the wall_

We then see Hunter and his mom walk to the park. Kid Hunter and his mom stop and his mom who is Tawna said "I'll be in the store. You go on and have fun" Kid Hunter went off in the park seeing families together and having fun. He felt left out. Kid Hunter then sees a man giving kids a ride on the spin mill. Kid Hunter goes up to him and yanks on his shirt. The man was Crunch. Crunch looks down and sees kid Hunter. "Hi there little guy. Where's your mom?" Crunch asked. "She's in the store" kid Hunter said. "Alright, jump on" Crunch said. Kid Hunter then jumps on and enjoys the ride.

Then we see kids sliding down the slide and when Crunch's kid come down Crunch grabs him and then they start to walk off. The kid looks like a crossbreed between a tiger and bandicoot. When kid Hunter comes down the slide he tries to hold Crunch's hand and Crunch turned him away. Kid Hunter then goes to a swing set and tries to swing himself. He then sees parents pushing their kids on the swing. He felt lonely.


	5. When the Tigers Broke Free Part 2

Note: I own nothing

The flashback fast forwards to where kid Hunter was old enough to go to school. Kid Hunter enters the house and whistles a tone. He goes over to the kitchen and pulls out bread and jam. He puts the jam on the bread and took a bite out of it while he walks over to the counter with a magazine on it. He checks it out and takes it and takes another bite on his way upstairs. He finishes the bread about half way to his room. Then he sees the room that his father, Killer always slept. He opens the drawer and finds his dads things in it.

_And old King George sent mother a note when he heard that father was gone._

Kid Hunter finds a hat and puts it on.

_It was I recall, in the form of a scroll, with gold leaf and all._

Kid Hunter finds the message and opens it. Then puts it back down.

_And I found it one day in a drawer of old photographs, hidden away._

Kid Hunter then finds a pocket knife and opens it then sets it back down.

_And my eyes grow damp to remember his majesty signed with his own rubber stamp._

A tear goes down kid Hunters cheek.

_It was dark all around. There was frost on the ground when the tigers broke free._

We see kid Hunter picking up a box of bullets and smirks.

_And no one survived from the Royal Company C._

We see kid Hunter in his father's uniform.

_They were all left behind, most of them dead, the rest of them dying._

As kid Hunter sees himself in the mirror he sees his father.

_And that's how the high command took my daddy from me._

Then his father disappears and kid Hunter sees himself again.

In reality, Hunter is still watching TV. Then a knock is heard at the door. The door opens and it was Crash, his manager. Crash sees Hunter still watching TV and doesn't approve. "What are you doing?" Crash asked. "Watching TV" Hunter said groggy. "No, you are letting yourself rot that's what you are doing. Now get off your ass and lets get going." Crash said. "No. I don't wanna" Hunter wined. Crash turns off the TV. "Yes. Now come on!" Crash said as he drags Hunter out the door. "Your wife Bianca wouldn't approve seeing you rot yourself" Crash said as he shut the door.


	6. Goodbye Blue Sky

Note: I own nothing

We see Angel swimming in the pool. "Come on Buchi Boo! The water is great!" Angel said. "Naga!" Stitch said being stubborn. We see Sonic relaxing on a chair with sunglasses on. He looks at Stitch being scared of water. "Poor sap" Sonic said. Then we see Crash relaxing on a chair and Spyro, Hunter's producer, was relaxing on the right of Crash. "This is the life. Don't you think so Hunter?" Crash asked. We see Hunter just staring at the sky not responding. Hunter then sees a small white bird flying over them.

Then all of the sudden Hunter imagines the bird flying in the sky. Then all of the sudden the bird explodes with blood being sprayed all over. Another bird is seen, but this one was big and dark.

_Oooo ooo ooo oooh _

_Oooo ooo ooo oooh_

It soars through the sky and comes down and tares a chunk of earth out from the ground and blood is seen again.

_Did-did-did-did-you see the frightened ones?_

Then a bizarre creature is seen and it changes into a building with planes coming out of it. And explosions are seen.

_Did-did-did-did-you hear the falling bombs?_

Weird people-like creatures with masks on run for shelter.

_Did-did-did-did-you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?_

A skeleton solder is seen lying down.

_Oooo ooo ooo oooh_

_Oooo ooo ooo oooh_

_Did-did-did-did-you see the frightened ones?_

_Did-did-did-did-you hear the falling bombs?_

We see the dark bird being destroyed.

_The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on._

The skeleton solder then stands up in attention.

_Goodbye, blue sky_

Out of the dark destroyed bird comes another white bird.

_Goodbye, blue sky_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

We then see a cross in the sun set.

Back to reality, Hunter hears a voice "Hunter? Hunter!" Crash said. "Huh? What?" Hunter said. "You ok? You seemed like you were in deep thought" Crash said. Hunter thought for a moment and said "It's nothing" Hunter lied. "I have to go" Hunter said and left. "Songwriters.. can't keep them still can ya?" Spyro said. "Apparently not" Crash said agreeing with him.


	7. Happiest Days of Our Lives

Note: I own nothing

Hunter then goes back to his room. Unlocks the door with his key and enters the room. He closes the door and locks it. He sits back down in the chair and turns the TV back on. As he was watching, Hunter had another flashback to where he was in field running with his best friends to the train tracks with the box of bullets in his hand.

Kid Hunter and his friends, kid Sonic and kid Crash, are seen running to the train track. "Come on Crash! Do be such a slow pooooke" kid Sonic said as he tripped on a root and went face first down the small hill next to the track and dirt was all over his face. "There is such a thing as too fast, Sonic" kid Crash said. Sonic just mumbles angrily. "Come on guys. Are we going to do this or what?" kid Hunter said. They both went up to kid Hunter and they each got a bullet. Kid Hunter then goes off to the tracks to set a bullet on the tracks. Then kid Crash and kid Sonic see a train coming. "Hunter, hurry up the train is coming!" kid Crash shouted. The train whistles then kid Crash shouted "Hunter get off the line! Hurry!". Hunter then set the bullet down in the left position and got off the tracks. Then the train came and ran over the bullet and the bullet exploded. As the train was passing by he saw hands sticking out of the cars and heard a voice. "You!" Kid Hunter looked at their faces and they were a bunch of kids that had bizarre masks on. The voice spoke again and it shows it was coming from Tropy. "You! Yes you! Stand still laddy!". Tropy then disappears in the smoke. Kid hunter then walks off with his friends.

A bell rings and all the doctors that were teaching animals to become smarter than a regular animal got their things and headed to their classrooms.

_When we grew up and went to school there were certain teachers who would hurt the children anyway they could_

The doctors included N. Brio, N. Gin, N. Trance, N. Tropy and more.

_By pouring their derision upon anything we did and exposing ever weakness however carefully hidden by the kids_

Tropy walks down the classroom and examines to see if all of his students were working. Then he sees kid Hunter not doing his work and goes up to him. "What have we here? A note? A secret code? No poems no less. Poems everybody" Tropy said and all the kids laughed. "The lad deams himself a poet" Tropy said and kids laughed again."Money gets back I'm alright Jack keep your hands off my stack" Tropy read and the kids continued to laugh. "Absolute shit!" Tropy said as he smacked kid Hunter's hand. "Get on with your work" Tropy said strictly. As he continued teaching kid Hunter has a day dream.

We see Tropy and his wife eating dinner.

_But in a it was well known when they got home at night, their fat and psychopathic wives would trash them within inches of their lives_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

_Oooo ooo ooh_

We see Tropy spank kid after kid. And it goes back to seeing Tropy and his wife continuing dinner.


	8. Another Brick in the Wall Part 2

Note: I own nothing

A screech is heard.

_We don't need no education_

We see a bunch of kids in a single file line marching while waring bizarre masks. The building looks like they were in a factory.

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone_

_Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!_

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

"Wrong! Do it again!" Tropy shouts.

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

The kids continue to march.

_We don't need no education_

"If you don't eat your meat, you can't have your pudding!" Tropy shouts.

_We don't need no thought control_

"How can have any pudding if you don't eat your meat?" Tropy shouts in question.

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

"You! Yes you laddy!" Tropy shouts as he smacks kid Hunter's hand.

_Teachers leave us kids alone_

We then see the kids marching off an edge of a balkany.

_Hey! Teachers! leave us kids alone!_

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

We then see kids fall into a meat grinder.

_All in all your just another brick in the wall_

The kids then riot against the teacher and the school. They took axes and whatever they could find that shows their slavery and destroyed it.

The building was then set on fire. Kids took all the desks and whatnot and threw them in the fire pile. Then they carried Tropy who was struggling to escape their grasp. He saw where they were carrying him and became wide eyed and then they threw him in the fire. And the kids cheered in victory.


	9. Mother

Note: I own nothing

In flashback, kid Hunter is rubbing the hand Tropy smacked while teaching.

In reality, Hunter is sitting in his chair watching TV. He saw it was getting late so he turned off the TV and went to bed. He then thought of his wife, Bianca. He picked up the phone and try to call her. He waited to see if she would pick up. After waiting for a while, he just hung up the phone and yanked the cable out.

_Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?_

He then looks out the window remembering his mother.

_Mother do you think they'll like this song?_

_Mother do you think they'll break my balls?_

We then see kid Hunter sitting outside Neo Cortex's office. And Tropy came out and told him to go in. So they did.

_Ooooh aah, Mother should I build the wall?_

And it goes back to seeing his mother.

_Mother should I run for president?_

_Mother should I trust the government?_

_Mother would they put me in the firing line?_

_Ooooh aah, Mother am I really dying?_

We see kid Hunter sick in bed. And being checked on by a doctor.

_Hush now baby, baby don't you cry_

_Mama's going to make all of your nightmares come true_

_Mama's gonna put all of her fears into you_

_Mama's going to keep you right here under her wing_

_She won't let you fly but she might let you sing_

_Mama will keep baby cosy and warm_

_Ooooh babe ooooh babe ooh babe_

_Of course mama's going to help build the wall_

We then see things go back and forth from flashback to reality.

_Mother do you think she's good enough for me?_

_Mother do you thing she's dangerous to me?_

_Mother will she tare your little boy apart?_

_Oooh aah, Mother will she break my heart?_

We then see Bianca being involved in a protest.

_Hush now baby, baby don't you cry_

_Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you_

_Mama won't let anyone dirty get though_

We then see Bianca having eyes for a dark furred guy who was leading the protest. It was Shadow.

_Mama's gonna wait up until you get in_

_Mama will always find out where you've been_

_Mama's gonna keep baby healthy and clean_

_Ooooh babe ooooh babe ooh babe_

_You'll always be a baby to me_

_Mother did it need to be so high?_

Hunter then tries to call her again. He used a phone booth and put in a quarter. He ordered a call to Bianca.

We then see Shadow and Bianca resting after having sex. The phone wrings and Shadow picks it up. "Hello?" "You have a call for Bianca from Hunter will you accept the charge?" The operator said. Shadow hangs up. "I wonder why he hung up. I'll try again" Phone wrings again and as it was Hunter drops the phone and becomes depressed. "Hello?" Shadow asks again. "Hello, we are reaching..". Shadow hangs up again. "See he keeps hanging up. There is a man answering" the line then gets cut off.


	10. What Shall We Do Now?

Note: I own nothing

We see everything go dark. All of the sudden we see two flowers rise and in specific shapes. One is like a males private part and the other was like a females private part. The male one rubs against the female. The male then gets close the the female and the female closes on the male and the male backs out. Then to the females surprise the male inserts itself in the female. Then they start to change into creatures and start to fight a little. And then the female shows its beauty and as the male was distracted the female then bites the males head and flies off.

_What shall use to fill the empty spaces where waves of hunger roar?_

We then see structures appearing one by one forming a wall.

_Shall we set out across the sea of faces_

We then see a bunch of weird yellow creatures trying to escape.

_In search for more and more applause?_

We then see a wall coming out of the structures. As the wall goes by everything turns into a nightmare. Flowers change into barbwire, a face comes out of the wall screaming, a baby changes into a nazi-like solder and kills a man. It then destroys a church and from the pieces of the church forms a casino.

_Shall we buy a new guitar?_

_Shall we drive a more powerful car?_

_Shall we work straight through the night?_

_Shall we get into fights?_

We see a creature slowly having puss come out and screaming.

_Leave the lights on?_

_Do tours in the East?_

_Contract diseases?_

The creature then changes into a lady-like figure.

_Bury bones?_

_Breakup homes?_

_Send flowers by phone?_

_Take a drink?_

The lady figure then changes into ice cream.

_Go to shrinks?_

_Give up meat?_

_Rarely sleep?_

_Keep people as pets?_

The ice cream then changes back into a lady figure. Then changes into an MP40.

_Train dogs?_

_Race rats?_

_Fill the attic with cash?_

It then changes into a needle full of blood.

_Bury treasure?_

_Store up leisure?_

It then changes into a guitar.

_But never relax at all_

It changes into a car.

It finally changes into a hammer.

_And our backs to the wall._

We then see fictional characters trying to break in a store and steal things. As that was going on Cortex's cyborg security force came in and arrested them. As the fictional characters were getting arrested, some old fictional characters took a few things without the security knowing about it.

A/N: Incase if you were wondering, this is an extended version of Empty Spaces.


	11. Young Lust

Note: I own nothing

We then see Hunter on the bed all depressed. A knock on the door is heard and the door opens, it was Crash. Crash comes in and sees Hunter in his condition. Word already got out on what happened with Hunter and his wife. "I'm sorry to hear what happened between you and your wife" Crash said. "She's not my wife.. not anymore" Hunter said harshly. There was a small pause and Crash got an idea. "You what I think? I think you need to get your mind off of her. And I know just how to do it" Crash said. "How?" Hunter asked. "We throw you a party. You need to celebrate your finished tour anyway" Crash said. "Sounds good.. I think" Hunter said unsure. "Come on. It will be fun. I know what it's like to have a heart broken believe me. And this will help. Now get off your ass and lets get that party started" Crash said as he pulled Hunter out of the door.

We then see a lot of people drinking alcohol and having laughs.

_I'm just a new boy_

_A stranger in this town_

We see a car driving in and behind the car are four women crashing the party. They were Ember, Cynder, Amy and Coco.

_Where are all the good times?_

_Who's gonna show this stranger around?_

_Ooooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooooh I need a dirty girl_

We then see the girls hitting on the security men and other guys.

_Will someone in this desert land make me feel like a real man?_

_Take this rock n roll refugee_

_Ooh babe set me free_

_Ooooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooooh I need a dirty girl_

We then see the girls expose their boobs and pouring alcohol on themselves. And as the guys were distracted the girls took their badges.

_Ooooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooooh I need a dirty girl_

Hunter was away from the crowd in a trailer with sunglasses on. Hunter was never a party kind of guy. He then spots Ember and walks out of the trailer. Ember sees him and asked "Are you Hunter?" Hunter tries to avoid being caught. Then she realizes it was actually him. And they went into the trailer.


	12. One of My Turns

Note: I own nothing

Hunter and Ember then enter the room in the hotel after the party last night. Hunter, with his sunglasses on, sits on the chair and turns on the TV. "Oh my God! What a fabulous room! Are all these your guitars?" Ember asked. Hunter just sat there watching the TV and took off his sunglasses. "This place is bigger than our apartment" Ember commented. Hunter was still not saying anything. Things started to be awkward for Ember so she asked "Can I get a glass of water? You want some?". Hunter was still not doing anything. She went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. "Oh wow look at this tub! Want to take a bath?" Ember asked in a sexual way. Hunter was still not doing anything. "What are you watching?" she asked. She then tried to get his attention by waving her hand in front of him. He then rubbed his temples. "Hello? Are you ok?" she asked.

_Day after day, love turns grey_

Ember then put his finger in her mouth.

_Like the skin of a dying man_

_Night after night, we pretend its alright_

_But I have grown older and you have grown colder_

_And nothing is very much fun anymore_

Ember then let go of his hand and goes check something in the corner.

_And I can feel one of my turns coming on_

_I feel cold as a razor blade_

_Tight as a tourniquet_

_Dry as a funeral drum_

Hunter then starts to smile with a tear going down his cheek. Then he kicks down the TV and starts going on a rampage breaking things.

_Run to the bedroom, in the suitcase on the left_

_You'll find my favorite axe_

_Don't look so frightened this is just a passing phase_

_One of my bad days_

_Would you like to watch TV?_

_Or get between the sheets?_

_Or contemplate the silent freeway?_

_Would you like something to eat?_

_Would you like to learn to fly?_

_Would you like to see me try?_

Ember gets frightened and tries to avoid getting hit. Then when Hunter was breaking things in the bedroom Ember saw an opening to escape and left. Hunter then gets out a coat and tares down the blinds. He then grabbed a smaller TV and threw it out the window.

_Would you like to call the cops?_

_Do you think its time I stop?_

Hunter puts his hand on the side of the window and cuts his hand on the broken glass. Then Hunter shouts "Next time fuckers!". TV then hits the ground and gets destroyed.

_Why are you running away?_

Hunter then screams on top of his lungs. Echoing in the distance.

In another room Crash was sleeping with Cynder then a glass shatter was heard. "What was that?" Crash asked. "It's probably nothing. Now lets go back to sleep" Cynder suggested. "I'm going to check on Hunter" Crash said. "No. Don't leave" Cynder begged. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" Crash said then kissed Cynder on the head got his pants on and left the room.


	13. Don't Leave Me Now

Note: I own nothing

Ember runs down the hallway in fear. Crash walks out and sees Ember running from where Hunter's apartment is. Crash looks at Hunter's door and it slams shut. Crash goes up to the door of Hunter's apartment and knocks on the door. "Hunter? You there?" Crash asked. There was no answer. Crash tries to open the door, but it was locked. "Hunter? You ok?" Crash asked as he knocked on the door again. Hunter still didn't answer. Crash then said "Must of had too much to drink" Crash shrugged to himself.

We then see a trashed apartment with almost everything broken. Hunter is siting in his chair watching TV again breathing heavy and slowly.

_Ooh Babe_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say it's the end of the road_

_Remember the flowers I sent_

_I need you Babe_

_To put through the shredder_

_In front of my friends_

_Ooh Babe_

_Don't leave me now_

_How could you go?_

_When you know how I need you_

_To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night_

_Ooh Babe_

A drop of blood then falls from Hunter's hand and splashes.

_Don't leave me now_

_How can you treat me this way?_

In his mind, we see him in an empty room with nothing in it except him, his chair and TV. Then we see a shadow of Bianca walking on the wall.

_Ooh Babe_

_Why are you running away?_

Then the shadow turns into a monster-like figure and goes after Hunter. Hunter looks at it and tries to run away from it.

_Ooooooh Babe_

_Ooooooh Babe_

_Ooooooh ooh oo ho_

Hunter then is in the corner of the room all scared.


	14. Another brick in the Wall Part 3

Note: I own nothing

We see the TV on still with the show still going. Then all of the sudden, Hunter screams and destroys the TV.

_I don't need no arms around me_

We then see a bunch of fictional characters still fighting off Cortex's Cyborg Security Force.

_And I don't need no drugs to calm me_

We see Croc throw a bottle with a cloth on fire at one of the vehicles.

_I have seen the writing on the wall_

_Don't think I need anything at all_

We then see Sly Cooper take the head of one of the cyborgs and threw it at another one.

_No! Don't think I need anything at all_

Fire was all over the place and the fight still continued.

_All in all it was all just bricks in the wall_

_All in all you were all just bricks in the wall_


	15. Goodbye Cruel World

Note: I own nothing

Hunter is seen on a just staring outside the window, remembering all that just happened.

_Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye all you people_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To make me change my mind_

_Goodbye_


	16. Hey You

Note: I own nothing

Hunter then goes into deep thought and sees other things happen again.

We see and empty room with two chairs one on the left and one on the right with nobody sitting in them.

Hunter is then seen on the one on the left.

_Hey you_

_Out there in the cold_

_Getting lonely getting old_

_Can you feel me?_

_Hey you_

_Standing in the aisles_

_With itchy feet and fading smiles_

_Can you feel me?_

_Hey you, d__on't help them to bury the light_

_Don't give in without a fight_

We then see Bianca appearing on the one on the right naked.

_Hey you_

_Out there on your own_

_Sitting naked by the phone_

_Would you touch me?_

_Hey you_

_With you ear against the wall_

_Waiting for someone to call out_

_Would you touch me?_

_Hey you, could help me carry the stone?_

_Open your heart, I'm coming home_

Bianca the looks at Hunter.

It switches to seeing the fight between fictional characters and Cortex's Cyborg Security Force continuing. Sly gets shot on the shoulder and yells "Damn it!". The rest are still throwing bottles with cloths on fire at them. Link comes up to aid Sly and we then see the Cyborg Security Force in a line marching towards them.

It then switches back to seeing Hunter sitting in his chair staring out the window.

_But, it was all just fantasy_

_The wall was too high_

_As you can see_

_No matter how he tried_

_He could not break free_

_And the worms ate into his brain_

We then see a bunch of lights shining in a psychopathic kind of way.

It the goes back to seeing Hunter and Bianca in chairs with Bianca still looking at Hunter.

_Hey you_

_Out there on the road_

_Always doing what you're told_

_Can you help me?_

_Hey you_

_Out there beyond the wall_

_Breaking bottles in the hall_

_Can you help me?_

Bianca the disappears and then Hunter looks where she was at.

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no help at all_

Hunter the looks down in depression. The room goes dark, but we can still see Hunter.

_Together we stand, divided we fall_

We then see Hunter falling a never ending fall in the darkness.


	17. Is there anybody out there?

Note: I own nothing

We then see Hunter trying to climb up the wall, but keeps failing. He puts his ear on the wall and hears a dimming sound.

_Is there anybody out there?_

He then tries to jump onto it and it doesn't work.

_Is there anybody out there?_

He then starts to get angry.

_Is there anybody out there?_

He then looks up as if he lost all hope.

_Is there anybody out there?_

He then gave a last attempt and falls in defeat.

We then see Hunter organizing the objects he destroyed on his rampage into a bizarre pattern. Bottles, cigarettes, shattered glass, broken guitars and more. He puts the final touches on and enters the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Hunter shaves off his goatee. He then stares for a little bit and starts shaving his body. Little cuts are seen on some parts of Hunter's body. All that was left was the eyebrows. He stared for a moment then grabbed the razor and broke it. Drops of blood are seen dripping in the sink.

Then Hunter geas to the door of the bathroom and opens it revealing that he is mostly bald now. He sits back down on his chair and stare out the window and enter deep into his thoughts.


	18. Nobody Home

Note: I own nothing

Hunter then sits there and then sees himself in a dessert land still siting and watching TV again with tall grass and hammer statues.

_I've got a black book with my poems in_

_Got a bag with toothbrush and comb in_

_When I'm a good dog_

_They sometimes throw me the bone_

_I got elastic bands keepin' my shoes on_

_Got those swollen hand blues_

_I got thirteen channels of shit on the TV to choose from_

_I've got electric light_

_And I've got second sight_

_I got amazing powers of observasion_

_And that is how I know, when I try to get through_

_On the telephone to you, there'll be nobody home_

_I've got obligatory Hendrix perm and the inevitable pinhole burns_

_Now all down in the front of my favorite satin shirt_

Hunter then bends over and rubs his arms.

_I've got nicotine stains on my fingers, I've got a silver spoon on a chain_

Hunter then starts slamming his back on the chair and all of the sudden he changes into his younger self.

_Got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains_

Kid Hunter then gets off the chair and walks around the land.

_I've got wild staring eyes_

_And I've got a strong urge to fly, but I have nowhere to fly to_

Kid Hunter then walks through a bunker his dad was killed in.

_Ooh, babe when I pick up the phone there is still nobody home_

Kid Hunter sees his dad's dead body and adjusts the blanket on him. Kid Hunter then enters inside the bunker and found a hallway.

_I've got a pair of Gohills boots and I got fading roots_

There is a door and Kid Hunter enters it and sees a bunch of beds. One of them has an open stray jacket on them.

Kid Hunter then enters the bathroom and sees his bald older self in the corner looking at his book. Kid Hunter puts his hand on Hunter's shoulder and Hunter looks up at him with a scary psychopathic look. And Kid Hunter runs away.


	19. Vera

Note: I own nothing

Kid Hunter then sees his older self just sitting in his chair and watching TV. Then Kid Hunter walks off into the smoke and disappears.

Kid Hunter then comes out of the smoke and walks into a train station where all the solders from the war were returning.

_Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn?_

Kid Hunter walks by the crowd hopping to see his father.

_Remember how she said that_

_We would meet again some sunny day?_

_Vera! Vera!_

_What has become of you?_

_Does anybody else in here_

_Feel the way I do?_

Kid Hunter spots a solder that almost looked like his father. He yanked his shirt and turns out it wasn't him.

Drums are heard in a distance.


	20. Bring the Boys Back Home

Note: I own nothing

Then a bunch of animal kids are seen playing drums and marching.

_Bring the boys back home_

Kid Hunter looks around and sees a bunch of people are around him.

_Bring the boys back home_

_Don't leave the children on their own, no, no_

A bunch of solders are seen still at war.

_Bring the boys back home_

Kid Hunter then walks away and sees the chair and TV that he usually does in his spare time and sits on it. As he was doing that he was hearing voices all around him.

We then see Hunter in the chair all bald and seemingly sleeping. Then somebody tries to break the door down. And when they finally made a hole they broke the lock and came in. The group includes Crash, Jak, the hotel manager, Spyro and some medical droids.

"What the hell?" Crash said.


	21. Comfortably Numb

Note: I own nothing

"Hunter? You ok? Speak to me!" Crash shouted. The medical droids then examine Hunter to see what condition he is in.

_Hello?_

_Is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me_

As the medical droids do their job, Crash and Jak argue what Hunter did and what the reason was.

_Is there anyone home?_

_Come on, now_

_I hear you're feeling down_

_Well I can ease your pain_

_Get you on your feet again_

_Relax_

_I need some information first_

_Just the basic facts_

_Can you show me where it hurts?_

Then it switches to Hunter as a kid again running down a field.

_There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon_

Kid Hunter then sees an injured rat and takes it home.

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

Kid Hunter takes it to Tawna and she tells him to get rid of it.

_When I was a child I had a fever_

_My hands felt just like two balloons._

We see Kid Hunter sick again.

_Now I've got that feeling once again_

_I can't explain you would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb_

Then we see a bunch of random things happening.

_I have become comfortably numb_

It goes back to where Hunter is being checked on by medical droids.

_O.K._

_Just a little pinprick_

_There'll be no more_

Hunter screams.

_But you may feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe it's working, good_

_That'll keep you going for the show_

_Come on it's time to go_

Then it goes back to Hunter as a kid checking on his rat.

_There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_You lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

Kid Hunter then throws the dead at in the river.

_When I was a child_

_I caught a fleeting glimps_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look but it was gone_

_I cannot put my finger on it now_

_The child is grown the dream is gone_

_I have become comfortably numb_

It goes back to seeing Hunter being carried off by the medical droids.

As they were carrying him down the hall some wax-like substance just appears out of nowhere on Hunter's body.

As the get closer to the exit, Hunter gets more and more covered by it. Then when they finally came out we see a car as if it was waiting for him. The medical droids put him in the car and it drives off. Hunter then starts trying to pull off the wax-like stuff off of him and when he does finally, he is in a uniform with a hammer symbol on his left arm. And then pulls the rest of it off.


	22. In the Flesh

Note: I own nothing

As the driver of the car continued to drive Hunter just sits and waits for the car to arrive at it's destination.

When the car arrived, Hunter steps out and one of the solders put a jacket over Hunter. Then Hunter and several of his guards marched with him down the hall and into where the music was playing.

When they got there, one of the solders pulled off the jacket and people were cheering when they saw Hunter. Hunter grabbed a baby and kissed it and put it back. He then picked up a little boy and kissed him and when he put the boy down a lady kissed him on the cheek. Hammer flags were hanging all over the place. Hunter then walked onto the stage and crossed his arms and people were hailing. He then got to the microphone and began a speech.

_So ya thought ya might like to go to the show?_

_To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow?_

_I've got some bad news for you sunshine_

_Hunter isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel_

_And they sent us along as a surrogate band_

_Now tonight, we're gonna find out where you folks really stand_

_Are there any queers in the audience tonight?_

A spotlight shines on a guy and everyone ambushes him.

_Get him up against the wall!_

_There's one in the spotlight, he don't look right_

Another guy gets ambushed.

_That one looks Jewish!_

_That one's a coon!_

_Who let all this riff-raff into the room?_

_There's one smoking a joint_

_And that one has spots_

Multiple people were getting ambushed.

_If I had it my way, I'd have all of you shot!_

Fireworks exploded for a brief moment. People were then cheering of a storm and chanting "Hammers! Hammers! Hammers! Hammers!". And Hunter just stood there watching all of them.


	23. Run Like Hell

Note: I own nothing

As people continued to cheer and chant, Hunter walks towards the exit shaking hand with some people. Then the people started a little dance. They saluted, put their hands to the right and marched sideways, marched to the left, clap their hands then hold their wrist and repeat.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run_

We then see Hunter exiting.

_You better make your face up with your favorite disguise_

_With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes_

_With your empty smile and your hungry heart_

_Feel the bile rising from your guilty past_

_With your nerves in tatters as the cockleshell shatters_

_And the hammers batter down your door_

We then see three people hung from ropes on a tree.

_You'd better run!_

We then see a bunch of solders running down the street.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run_

When they came to a store they started trashing the place. They threw chairs, bottles, and tipped over tables and kicked people out.

_You better run all day and run all night_

_Keep your dirty feelings deep inside_

_And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight_

We see a man and woman making out in the back of a car.

_You'd better park the car well out of sight_

Then the solders came by and attacked them.

_Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks_

_They're gonna send you back to mother in a cardboard box_

_You better run!_

We then see the man getting carried away by the solders and the woman getting raped.

The solders then ran off into the dark.


	24. Waiting for the Worms

Note: I own nothing

"Eins, zwei, drei, alle!"

We see solders marching down the street.

_Ooh, you cannot reach me now_

_Ooh, no matter how you try_

_Goodbye, cruel world, it's over_

_Walk on by_

We then see the solders build a stage in the middle of the street.

Hunter goes on the stage and makes a speech.

_We're waiting to succeed and going to convene outside outside Brixton Town Hall and we're going to be_

_Waiting_

_To cut out the deadwood_

_Waiting_

_To weed out the weaklings_

_Waiting_

_To smash in their windows and kick in their doors_

_Waiting_

_For the final solution to strengthen the strain_

_Waiting_

_To follow the worms_

See a bunch of things the army is doing, to people and more even the law.

_Would you like to see Britannia rule again, my friend?_

_All you have to do is follow the worms_

We then see a bunch of hammers marching in perfect rows. And at the same time Hunter makes a rambling speech on the speakerphone and people are chanting "Hammers!". And as he goes on with the speech the chanting gets louder.

"Stop!" Hunter shouts at the top of his lungs as he tares off his uniform and everything but him goes dark.


	25. Stop

Note: I own nothing

Hunter is then all alone in the dark. Upset on what he put himself through.

_I wanna go home_

_Take off this uniform and leave show_

_But I'm waiting in this cell_

_Because I have to know_

_Have I been guilty all this time?_

Then a door appears out of nowhere. Hunter turns and sees it. He then goes to the door, slowly grabs then knob and turns it and opens it.


	26. The Trial

Note: I own nothing

Hunter then enters a court room with a bunch of characters sitting on the benches. He then takes a seat in his chair. Then Daxter walks in.

_Good mourning, Worm your honor_

_The crown will plainly show the prisoner who now stands before you_

_Was caught red handed showing feelings_

_Showing feeling of an almost human nature_

_This will not do_

_Call the school master!_

N. Tropy then walks in.

_I always said he'd come to no good in the end your honor_

_If they'd let me have my way I could have flayed him into shape_

_But my hands were tied, the bleeding hearts and artists let him get away with murder_

_Let me hammer him today!_

Hunter then feels like he's loosing his mind.

_Crazy, toys in the attic I am crazy_

_Truly gone fishing_

_They must have taken my marbles away_

_Crazy, toys in the attic he is crazy_

Then Bianca walks in.

_You little shit you're in it now, I hope they throw away the key_

_You should have talked to me more often than you did, but no!_

_You had to go your own way, have you broken any homes lately?_

_Just five minutes Worm your honor_

_Him, me alone_

Then Tawna runs in and hugs Hunter.

_Baaaaaabe!_

_Come to mama baby_

_let me hold you in my arms_

_M'lud I never wanted him to getting any trouble_

_Why'd he ever had to leave me?_

_Worm, your honor, let me take him home_

Tawna then went to where everyone else was.

_Crazy, over the rainbow, I am crazy_

_Bars at the window_

_There must have been a door there in the wall_

_When I come in_

_Crazy, over the rainbow, he is crazy_

Then we see the Worm judge turn into Godzilla.

_The evidence before the court is incontrivertable _

_There's no need for the jury to retire_

_In all my years of judging I have never heard before_

_Of someone more deserving the full penalty of law_

_The way you made them suffer, your exquisite wife and mother_

_Fills me with an urge to defecate!_

_Since, my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear_

_I sentence you to be exposed before your peers_

_Tare down the wall!_

People then chant "Tare down the wall. Tare down the wall" as they all went to the wall to see Godzilla destroy it. Then when Godzilla got to the wall he raised his tail and slammed it into the wall causing the wall to be destroyed.


	27. Outside the Wall

Note: I own nothing

The wall was then in pieces and dust was all over the place. Then when the dust cleared Hunter saw sun shining and took his first step outside the wall. He then continued to walk and saw people talking and greeting each other.

_All alone or in two's_

_The ones who really love you_

_Walk up and down outside the wall_

_Some hand in hand_

_And some gathered together in bands_

_The bleeding hearts of the artists_

_Make their stand_

_And when they've given you their all_

_Some stagger and fall, after all it's not easy_

_Banging your heart against some mad buggers wall_

Hunter looks down in shame of all what happened. Then he sees a door. Hunter opens it and gets sucked in.

Hunter then awakens in the hospital with a machine beeping. He then sees a bunch of flowers and get well cards. "How long have I been out?" Hunter asks himself. "Three days" Crash said who was sitting on the left of Hunter. "Three days?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, you kinda went overboard with all the drugs. You got to be carful" Crash said. "No need to tell me that, I decided not to do drugs anymore and not to be alone anymore" Hunter said. "Well good, there's someone here to see you" Crash said. Crash then gets up and opens the door and it was Bianca. "Bianca?" Hunter asked. "Yes, I heard what happened. And I wanted to say I was sorry for leaving you" Bianca said. "I'm sorry for not talking to you" Hunter said. They both smiled at each other. Then Crash says "I'll leave you two alone for a while" as he left. Then Bianca goes up to Hunter and they start talking like they haven't talked in years. And Hunter promised to change and be a better person.

The End


End file.
